


Spineven ~ Art

by McKayRulez



Series: Spineven [17]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Drawing, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 07:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20756513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: My art for my Spineven Series





	Spineven ~ Art

Steven from my "Spineven ~ Family Chapter" Series. He starts to look like this by the time of the story "The Diamond Princess". 

This look takes place 3 years after the events of the movie, so he's 19.

He's taller as he's finally grown into his Hybrid Diamond height, so his old pants now fit like shorts. 

His hoodie is in the color of the Diamonds, with stars on his sleeves and draw strings. The hood of his hoodie has two pink diamond like eyes on the sides. 

His shirt has a blend of the Diamond/ Crystal Gem Star insignia, as by this time the Diamond logo has changed to 5 diamonds. (White, Yellow, Blue, Pink, and Steven as the second and current Pink Diamond.) Also it's low cut and exposes his gem as Steven promised Spinel to show off his gem in the short story, "Having You Noticed".

He keeps he trade mark flip flops, but now there's small diamond insignias on the straps. 

Oh, and he's got stubble cause he's an adult now. ;)

\---

Note:

I'm not really good at drawing, but this image has been in my head of my AU Future Steven, so I figured I'd share it.

I'm not sure if I'll commit myself to drawing others, since again, I know I'm not good at it. haha. I'm better at the writing portion. ;)


End file.
